The present invention relates to a tool, and particularly, to a tool for handling a potentially hot and/or slippery object. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool for gripping an oil filter.
According to the disclosure, an oil filter grip includes a two-sided sheet with a grit outer surface and a grit inner surface. In the illustrative embodiment, the oil filter grip is formed by curving a sheet of sandpaper (with grit facing inwardly) about a desired curved formation, applying a middle layer of adhesive, and then forming another sheet of sandpaper with grit facing outwardly about the first sheet of sandpaper, such that the backs of the sheets are adhered to each other.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.